The Foresaken Knight
by Sap1231
Summary: A kingdom can house many lives within it's borders. These borders are threatened not only by neighboring kingdoms, but by dragons themselves. Many lives are affected and so few survive. How will one life survive through the challenges that faces it?


**Authors note:** So just to clear things up this is a background for a character that I'm currently Role Playing with in this medieval time. This story will jump back and forth a lot. I think I did a decent enough job to clarify transitions without using breaks. If I didn't, please tell me, I'll be more than happy to add them to help read. Other then that, I hope you enjoy the read.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pokémon or gamefreak.

* * *

The muffled screams ricochets throughout the village, an explosion roars throughout the house waking a young male eevee from his peaceful slumber. The eevee jolts his head up perking his ears in the process. Screams of fellow neighbor's crash against his window, along with eye shattering light; heat is sensed through the window as the curious eevee takes a peak behind his window's curtain. Fire, sprinkled everywhere, flaming across his house as well as the rest of the village. More awake, the eevee now hears the crunching of the fire as the dense smoke pours inside, rising to the celling. Confusion fills him up to the brim, anxiety then ensues as a brash ear scraping roar strikes against the sky. He rushes off of his wooden bed, the matting layered with dried grass and leaves. He rushes down the stairs as additional roars blast throughout the air. Fear is crawling against his back, his fur prickling up as his little paws picks up the pace.

"Willow! Willow, please son, where are you-?" The familiar voice of his father is interrupted by another roar.

A glaceon awakens with a jolt beneath an outsized, sheltered willow tree. It shakes its head and places its paw over its face mask. The mask, made of ice, covers the glaceon's eyes. The mask contains vertical slits that line up space around the entirety of the mask; the slits are darkened to where it's nearly impossible to see into them. The glaceon stands up, briskly shaking its fur before stretching.

The door bursts open allowing Willow to see the full condition of the village. Crackling fires are spreading; some are sent flying down towards the village from a large winged creature in a vortex of flame. Some of the villagers, being low tiered Pokémon, hastily run around in complete terror emplaced in their eyes.

"Dragons! Dragons are attacking!" they proclaim, some villagers are scorched alive from a whirlpool of fire originating from said dragon. The firestorms reflect from Willow's eyes as he squints to reduce the light that enters his eyes, the cries of the burning villagers indent into his mind as Willow turns the corner heading towards his family's barn. His father's voice seemed to have originated from that path. As Willow approached, the sound of the villagers seems to decease.

Eventually, after a few seconds of running, Willow reached the barn house. The barn house is used to store mostly hay and other necessities for their family's farm, which is mostly vegetation agriculture. Willow hastily unbolts the main barn doors only to be met with a horrid sight. His father, a tough umbreon, and his mother, a gorgeous sylveon, both encountered with a pained fate of death. His father's corpse is being embraced by his mother securely. His father's left forearm is absent as if it was torn and gnawed off. His mother contained a gash across her neckline; it seems as if she just perished just before Willow arrived at the barn. The gruesome sight is even more frightening as the source of the pool of blood, beneath them, came from large chucks of missing flesh as if they were in the middle of being consumed.

Willow is petrified with horror at the sight of his own parents, deceased, in front of him. Tears cloud his red eyes as he rushes into them, not caring about their blood soaking into his brown fur.

The glaceon starts trotting down the small hill that it was sleeping on; it began to walk across the meadow silently and cautiously, yet relaxed.

A loud creak is heard, heat is felt pressing against Willow's face as he slowly looks back towards the source. Without a heartbeat to react, fire flies directly onto Willow's face. His eyes close as the piercing, red hot, light came towards him. He pats out the fire as swiftly as he can before it killed him. Lifting up his head, eyes still closed, sharp agony is felt on his right eye. Warm blood streams down his right eye, he opened his left eye only to be staring directly at the dragon. It stood above the young eevee with it's large round body, it's 6 red beating eyes stares directly back. Something was off with the dragon, it seemed to have been completely swallowed by fear, it's seen in its reptilian, narrowed, pupils. It turned around, it's lengthy tail swings after it only to strike Willow across his left eye, sending him airborne onto his parent's corpses. Weakness flows through Willow as he can barely keep consciousness; Willow's eyes drew heavy, darkness.

The conversation of villagers is heard in the distance. The grassy fields are soon replaced with gravel beneath the glaceon's paws. The buildings show that the village is mainly farm land, wooden structures with a stone base. Most of them are two floored houses with porches and fences surrounding their individual properties.

The clanking of metal against one another awakes the unconscious eevee, roars and screams overtake the dreadful silence. Willow forces himself up to his feet, greatly weakened from the attacks. The barn doors are demolished, wood fragments scattered everywhere, some imbedding themselves into Willow's paw pads. He didn't care; he lost all feeling at that moment. The sound of metal draws closer, an armored figure peaks into the barn cautiously.

"We have a survivor here!" It proclaimed. It made its way to Willow, who is struggling to stride away from his parents; his eyes are squinted in pain. The armored figure draws near, it was a four legged creature with nine tails; its voice soothed down, it seemed more of a feminine voice. "Please, do not move. My men will take care of you. You poor thing…" She picked up Willow from his scruff and carried him out; upon exiting the broken barn Willow witnesses the outcome of the battle. The village, houses are torn to ash, remains of bodies are scattered against the ground, vegetation is vanished. Most of the bodies, lying around, are burnt to a crisp; Willow scanned the area with his left eye slightly opened. Kingdom soldiers are patrolling the area, most consisted of lucarios, gallades, and other humanoid Pokémon species. One of the main lucarios is riding a rapidash, he sat tall and proud, overviewing the scene. He was giving out orders, the other soldiers followed them, and it was the worst task to be assigned, clean up the bodies from the fallen victims. The soldier carrying Willow made her way towards the lucario, whom immediately noticed.

"Is this the lone survivor?" He said disappointedly, not directed towards Willow, but mainly at the loss of the entire village.

"Yes, thus far it is…" She sadly answered.

"Allow me to take a look at misfortunate one…" The lucario ordered. The female soldier nodded and brought over Willow, laying him down gently. The lucario hopped off the rapidash and kneeled down to gain a better examination of the young, injured eevee.

"Tell me, little one, what is your name?" He asked as gently as possible, contrary to the scene around them.

"W-willow" Willow barely managed to spit out the words, his body hurt. He can barely feel his face; the only sensation is a sharp sting over his swelling left eye and warm liquid oozing into his right cheek.

"Willow, we will send you to the Araon kingdom to our healers. Do you wish to go there?"

Willow thought for a second, the throbbing pain almost completely drowning his thoughts. Does he want to go there? It's his only chance of life, but what life will he live? He's homeless, no mother, father, no relatives to take him in. He cursed at Arceus, that the all mighty god Pokémon allowed for this to happen to the poor eevee. _Willow, please son, live for us. Survive and prosper, life will be difficult, but promise to the ones you love you'll hold up their hopes and dreams_

 _Live for us._ Those words never left Willow's mind, he always turned to them whenever life is bringing him down. It meant everything to him. The sounds of the village grew with every paw step Willow took. Eventually he made it to the archway that dictated the entrance of the village.

Willow looked at the lucario with his only one good eye. "Yes…" Willow answered. The lucario nodded with a smile, "You're a strong one, you know." He then gestured towards two guards who then positioned Willow on his back. From what Willow could see, the two Pokémon were a lopunny on his left side and a mienfoo on his right. They both simultaneously placed their paws together and started chanting an unknown language under their breath, Willow barely picked up any of it. The meinfoo then shot out its arm towards the lopunny as the lopunny shot out its arms placing its paws against Willow simultaneously. Willow faintly panicked as he felt his spirit rise, the sores along with his pains that he felt earlier declined greatly. They both stopped within a few moments as the ache started to make reappearance. The meinfoo bobbed its head towards the lopunny, who was grabbing at its head. The meinfoo picked up Willow within its arms and gently jabbed Willow's forehead, sleep immediately settled in causing Willow to no longer stay conscious.

The wooden archway that overheads the entry perimeter for the village was all too familiar, Willow looked around examining the villagers that occupied the village. The village served as a resting point and trade area for any incoming travelers and merchants. Willow remembered this as if it was his second home, as an eevee he was ordered to help around the village to clean up, assist shop keepers, keep day watch for any suspicious activities, and or make some coin. It was hard back then, even harder when he evolved.

Willow soon awaked from his slumber; day light lightly peaked inside the building he was in. He only could open his left eye, since there was something blocking his right eye. Willow reached to feel what was on it; it was puffy with loose strands of cloth and strings. He drew back his paw as even touching the rag stung the wound that it was holding together.

Willow slanted his head to the side to look around the building that he was being hospitalized in. It was a lengthy building with beds laid spaced apart against the walls across from one another. As Willow tried to focus onto details, he found that it was quite difficult as his eyes attempted to adjust to the sudden brightness. Willow squinted in slight pain as the daylight became even harsher. He noticed multiple Pokémon laying the beds with other Pokémon standing beside them. The lopunny that carried him was standing next to a wounded blaziken. The lopunny took notice of Willow and immediately finished what it was doing and trotted over next to Willow.

"Ah, yes, Willow. How are you feeling currently?" The lopunny asked. Her voice was sooth and feminine. "I am doctor Lenexa, the combat healer of the Araon kingdom."

Willow could barely speak, his throat hurt, he now realized the burning feeling scorching in his throat. "M-my throat..." Willow softly spat out.

"Oh? I'm almost certain I provided you adequate fluids during your rest. Please wait for just a moment." Lenexa said as she rushes away only to come back shortly after with a beautifully crafted clay molded cup with water inside of it. She gently placed one paw behind Willows head and elevated his head up slightly while pouring the cup against his lips. The water flowed, running smoothly down Willow's throat, it relieved Willow greatly.

"How do you feel now?"

"Better, t-thanks." Willow said more clearly.

He remembered the village with great detail. Willow made his way to the main castle gates. The guards whom stood watch acknowledged Willow and allowed him to pass. They raised the dense metallic gate for Willow to gain access to. Willow observed the area around him; he remembered the inner village with great detail. Many of the higher classes lived here. The kingdom had barely any poverty; the kingdom was separated into 2 classes: the rich and the lower class. The rich lived either in the safety of the gates or in the castle itself. They wore the highest of quality silk and ate only the most delectable meals that were almost always a delicacy.

Although there was a low class, they were not treated as such; they were treated with importance since they did control the production of food. Willow remembered when he was younger how he helped out some of the elderly farmers with some chores. They showed much appreciation towards his actions and always tried to reward him, Willow would always deny saying how it was "his duty as a proud civilian of the Araon kingdom!" After some time, Willow found himself standing below the castle gates.

Lenexa's tone darkened, "When you heal up... Do you know what you're going to be doing?"

Reality hit Willow, what was he going to do? He almost accepted the fact that this was not a nightmare, but reality. He couldn't think properly, visions of his parents flash within his head, his tears longed to spill out of his eyes, but didn't. _Live for us._ The words repeated in his head and he sucked it up.

"I don't know what I'm going to be doing..." He answered.

Lenexa nodded, "I can provide two distinct options for you, if you wish to hear," Willow nodded quietly. "Very well, you may be set up for adoption within one of the kingdoms orphanages _or_ you can be recruited to train as a guard for the Araon kingdom. Which would you prefer?"

Willow couldn't imagine being taken in to another family nor does he want to be a guard. He just wanted to go back to normal, with his family on his normal farm.

"I will help influence your decision..." Lenexa held up a small crafted mirror, angling it towards Willow's line of view. His eye widen as his expression showed denial along with disbelief. The fur around his eyes and top half of his face is completely burned off. His eyes are bloodshot along with his pupil being narrow. It frightened Willow to the point where he shut his only eye.

Lenexa tone turned gentle as if he was gazing upon lily pads drifting along a calm lake side. "Please understand... I realize that this must be hard for you," Willow peaked with his eye to see Lenexa avoiding his gaze. _Am I really that threatening?_ "I have already made the decision for you once I concluded that I could no longer fully treat your," she paused for a second, "facial injuries. Once I decide you are fit to leave and work, you will be put through a training course that would be of the up most difficulty. You will have a place to sleep, you'll be given food, and you'll gain close friends. Do you understand?"

Willow took time to process how quickly his life has changed. His life is no longer his choice, he knew that he had to follow directions or else he'll be kicked out and then what? Willow nodded to her question.

"Good, I apologize that I set this up, but you'll appreciate it in the near future." Lenexa started to change Willows bandages, changing the padding, applying fresh wrapping, and some fresh medicine. It stung a bit making Willow flinch. After she finished, she simply bowed before leaving to assist another injured Pokémon.

The gates unlocked themselves allowing for Willow to enter into the main entry room of the castle. The sight, how can he think of the sight?! The main room is laced with marble outlines, the most polished white tiles professionally plastered onto the ground. The windows are of Gothic design along with various tinted tiles arranged into the past king who originally ordered the construction of the building. Paintings of the god Pokémon are along the roof, extravagant power clearly expressed in the painting. Willow never seen these gods, but he never would doubt their incredible power that they might contain.

Willow headed down the hallway, windows faced both ways. On his left told a tale of the old king and how he personally slayed dragons, his right showed the current king's success about protecting the kingdom. Guards stood next to quartz pillars, which marked the entrances of the hallway. There Willow saw the current king, standing in front of a portrait of him.

The young eevee woke up from inside the barracks; it's been a week since the incident. Lenexa, on her free time, has been teaching Willow what he needed to know for basic training, she made every second with him count. When she wasn't there her apprentice, a gothitelle by the name of Victoria, was there quizzing and answering any questions that Willow contained.

The next day Willow was standing out with many other baby evolutions all around him in an organized fashion, lined up and in order. Some were in their mid-evolution, others were teenage humans. Humans were the minority in this world, which was rather queer due to who the king of the kingdom was. Willow looked around the courtyard, it was in front of the castle main doors along with a two way stair case leading up to the large wooden doors, directly above the door, around two stories high, is a marble crafted rounded balcony.

The floor below Willow was made of smoothly cut stone, there were bushes and a garden to the left and right of the entirety of cadets. His attention then turned to the mid evolution Pokémon; they wore light leather armor, unlike the other trainees, and patches on their left forearms. Willow ears twitched, barely picking up some words that the cadets were saying, several of the cadets were talking about him.

"You see that eevee over there? What's with his face?"

"Apparently he was found like that, I don't know by what."

Willow ignored any further comments. Willow continued to examine every single cadet there; his thoughts were cut short when one of the guards called out.

"Atten-hut!" The words came out loudly, almost like an explosion from a shadow ball. Lenexa discussed on how he was supposed to stand up straight when that command was given. Willow couldn't tell how to stand like Lenexa said, she was a lopunny and he was an eevee. Species difference proved difficult through explanation, also since he couldn't stand up most of the time while in the medical barracks to be showed properly. Willow quickly peaked around, he spotted a young looking shinx. Willow copied his stance: He puffed out his chest, bent his back legs a little bit, and kept his tail below his back, yet he doesn't let it touch the ground.

Willow kept his posture; he didn't know for how long he was standing, the sun beat against his brown fur. Relief flowed through Willow as the same guard called the command "At-ease!" Willow immediately spaced out his now exhausted legs at a shoulders length and relaxed his stance. Another guard walked towards the front of the cadets. He seemed familiar, he was a lucario, almost like the same lucario that saved his life and brought him here. His armor was different as if it was made to present his status, but not used for actual combat. He spoke with his strengthened voice.

"You, as future cadets and, with any luck, future members of the royal guards, have signed up to face the challenge of being the top elites of the kingdom. Some of you will pass, some will fail." His tone drastically deepened, Willow understood what was coming. "Others will _die_." He didn't hesitate or stutter when saying his speech; it seemed as if he was confident on his choice of words. Willow was thrown back; this didn't seem as the same lucario who saved his life. Willow peaked around to see some of the other cadet's facial expressions, almost all of the baby evolutions showed worried faces along with fear.

"If you do not pass this course, you will have the option to drop out and or attend a lower ranking course that will allow you to be part of our mighty military. I hope to see many of you within our higher ranks. Without further ado, I present to you our lord, Prince Marth!" He exclaimed the name as if our king was a god; the title was odd since the king is a king and not a prince. Willow shook the thought so that he could pay attention to the balcony above the doors.

The human king walked out and raised both his arms to the side of him, putting on a wide smile on his face, as he looked down upon the future guards. His voice was projected with pride, "My future guards, leaders, and even elites. I, Prince Marth, perceive you here today to view my fellow followers develop. You will all be put through the same training so we can comprehend where you stand. You will all live together, eat together, and know each other's strength and weaknesses. I view all of you and see locked potential; it's up to all of you to find the key. This day is your first checkpoint in your new lives. I will periodically overview you upon your training and attend all of your graduations. I will be updated with knowledge of your progress. I entrust the lives of you towards my guards and myself. I wish to see you all at your final graduation ceremony!"

There the king ended his speech; Willow took another peak at the other cadets. Each and every single one of them was filled to the brim with confidence, pride, and faith for their strong kingdom, it was lingering in the air, flowing through everyone. Willow looked back up at the king as he disappeared back into his castle, a smooth pink and white claw like arm reached out to hold onto Prince Marth's hand as he vanished from sight. _That must be the queen; they say she is the most glorious of all the lands._ The same guard who gave the speech returned back to the front of the battalion.

"Listen up! Tomorrow, I want you all here at sunrise, no excuses! Dismissed!" He commanded, stretching out the last word.

The glaceon paced up slowly to the king and bowed. "My lord, you have summoned me." The glaceon's voice is matured, with confidence and dignity behind it.

"Ah, Sir Willow, I have summoned you for a specific request." Prince Marth replied.

Willow kept his bowing position until the prince told him to relax. Willow stood up with his posture up, his head fixed forward awaiting for his orders.

"With Gra mobilizing onto our doorsteps, it's been rather difficult transporting VIP's around to our neighboring allied kingdoms. I have called upon you to transport said VIP to the Eclipse kingdom in the southern region. I would have sent a small platoon to transport him, but I cannot spare the troops. That's why I wish for you to do the job, I trust you can complete this, correct?"

"You have my word, my lord."

"Great, report back to me once your assignment is finished, stay safe out there, Sir Willow. Dismissed!" With that, Prince Marth dismissed Willow to do his duty. Willow walked back out the same corridor he entered through with determination in his eyes. _I will live on, for you._

 _I will live on, for you._ Willow's eevee eyes shined with determination.

* * *

 **Authors note:** This is where I planned to end this and allow the reader's mind to imagine the rest of the story. If you want this to continue (Which will be with Willow and his time throughout his training) then I'll write it as soon as possible. (I'll just leave this story as "complete" and change it if I do write additional chapters) Just message me or something. Hehe, see ya' when I see ya'


End file.
